Pride
by Tourniquet2
Summary: This is about a person from the revolution Kenshin has met before. She comes back during the time Shishio has plans for Kyoto.


NOTE: The reason this is labeled R is because of futer chapters. Hopefully there will be more than two good and long detailed battle scenes, and maybe a lemon. I'm not sure as of yet but maybe I will put one in here if people want to see one. There will be a little foul language later on. Yes I do know that in the series there isn't much foul language but you know what? This is my story and if I want a little bit in here there will be. Author: Tourniquete Ownership: The story, story idea, and both Harumi Endo and Hikari Fukada belong to me. Disclaimer: Sadly no I do not own Samurai X. Though I have begged many people for the right to own Captain Saggara and Aoshi Shinomori. The two best guys out of the entire show. Not the OAV's. I have a whole other list of guys I want to own from the OAV's. Okay... I admit Aoshi is a little insane but you have to love him anyway. ::sighs:: If only he acted so possesive towards me. ::sighs again and starts to cry:: This whole world is unfair! Why can't I own them??? I would take care of them, feed them, and let them out of their cages once a week. It wouldn't be that bad....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Revolution Comes Back  
  
Harumi Endo stood behind the window and looked out to the shrine. Kenshin. He was battling with another one of Shishio's incompitent men. She couldn't remember the opponents name, but she could remember meeting him. She had met him two years ago when Shishio payed a visit to her. He was over confident and obnoxious. Not a good combination for a fighter. It leaves you weak. Harumi turned from the window. She didn't need to watch to know the outcome. Kenshin would win. He had a real sword in his hands. Now he was unbeatable. She wasn't even sure if Shishio Makoto could beat him.  
\What has happened to you over all of these years Kenshin? You look so different. Almost happy. But that couldn't be possible....Could it?/  
Harumi's long dark green hair fell over her eyes as she went into a low bow. Her hands were folded infront of her, and she sat on her legs making sure to tuck in her kimono's skirt. Her forhead touched the long gray sleeves of her kimono as she touched the floor with it. Kamatari Honjou stood in the doorway to the shadows. He looked like himself after five years. Still trying to pull off being a girl. Why Harumi didn't know. His obsession with Shishio probably had something to do with it. Why Kamatari loved him she would probably never know or understand.  
After a minute of silence passed Harumi raised her head, and looked at Kamatari with disloyal, and cold eyes. He had left her soon after the revolution. He had become corrupted. The once happy and carefree Kamatari was replaced with an obsessed, uncaring, power hungry child. Nothing could possibly save him now.  
"What do I owe to this visit from you Kamatari? It has been seven long years. I was hoping you would never come back. My life was in order and then Shishio Makoto came for me because of you." Harumi's dark brown eyes became cold like the top of Mt.Fuji. Her whole demeanor showed hostility."You are not welcome here anymore. Not in my house. Not on my land. Not in Kyoto."  
Kamatari didn't flinch, nor did he move. The scythe and chain dangled from his side, and finally clattered on the floor. He had droped it infront of Harumi. It rested a few inches from her hands, but she could still feel the coldness coming from it.  
"Lord Shishio requests that you meet him in his house. Tonight. He said to be ready to leave by nine. A coach will be waiting outside to take you. Do not tell anyone of this. If you refuse then I have no choice but to kill you, and destroy everyone who knows you. Children and all Harumi Endo."  
Harumi's eyes widened. No one knew her real last name. It was cursed upon, trampled on, and blamed. Every member of her family that had a brain had changed their last names, or left Japan. The Endo's were personal guards to the Emperor before the revolution. They had fought the Imperialists even after all was lost. They were considered the wolves of the revolution. Doing anything and everything to make sure nothing changed. They had eventually fallen one by one at first. Those who didn't want to be hanged took drastic measures to live. As far as she knew she herself was the only Endo still living in Japan.  
"Kamatari...."  
When the name left her lips it was already too late. Kamatari had left leaving the scythe and chain on the wood floor. The steel sparkled in the sunlight. It showed no sign of use but Harumi knew that was lie. She could still smell the blood on it even after being cleaned. It was an ability she gained duriing the revolution. She had been around so much blood that the smell was forever imprinted in her brain. Even the faintest smell of blood could awake her from a dead sleep.  
"Miss Harumi?"  
Hikari Fukada stood in the door way were Kamatari had stood. She was well into her thirties, but she still had a firey spirit. She had faught in the revolution as well. She was trained as a spy to gather information from the many Impirialist camps. Even though the war had ended she still belived in the old ways, and she looked after Harumi like she was her own child. She had one at one point in time before the revolution started. It was a baby boy when it died from a fever. Harumi belived that Hikari still hadn't fully recovered. How could anyone?  
"Miss Harumi are you all right? You look like a ghost had just come back from the grave and talked to you.....That was Kamatari wasn't it? I was afraid this would happen."  
Hikari nelt down beside Harumi and hugged her tightly. She knew that Harumi still had violent nightmares from the revolution. For her it hasn't ended yet.  
"Do not worry Harumi. You made a new life for yourself. You do not need Kamatari here anymore to protect you. You are as strong as you were ten years ago. You don't need anyone to look after you anymore."  
Harumi's head rested on Hikari's shoulder. She let out a sigh and tryed to calm herself. Hikari was right. She didn't need Kamatari in her life anymore. She had Hikari and the others. Most of all she still had memories from before the revolution. Hikari's grip on her loosened, and she rose leaving Harumi sitting on the floor. She made her way past the scythe and left the room for a few minutes. When she came back she carried a red bundle, and placed it infront of Harumi.  
"I have a feeling you're going to need these. It would do you no good to visit Shishio wearing something you can't fight in."  
Shaking a little at first Harumi unfolded the red cloth to reveal a dark blue and black satin dress. It had a tight fiting long neck and no sleeves. The skirt went barely to the middle of her thighs, and had slits on both sides that went to her lower hip. On the front just below one of the fastens was a signet. The endo family signet to be exact. The black and white dragons intertwined with one another, and formed a rose. It took many hours just to stich the small signet. The diameter of the circle was only 2 inches, and the entire design was intricit and difficult.  
Beneath the dress were two black sashes, and a pair of both wrist and ankle plates. They were designed to look like jewelry but underneath the gold plateing was solid steel. It would take a while for anything to cut through it. For a few minutes Harumi stared at the things, and brushed her fingers across them as if she was trying to remember where they had come from. Of course she knew anyway. These were the things she wore during the revolution. Despite traditional ninja outfits, the tight fitting body suits, Harumi prefered like her mother to wear these dress like things. They allowed plenty of movement as if you were wearing pants, and they still looked slightly feminine. One sash was for her hair, and the other was so you could hook your weapon to your waiste, or strangle someone if needed. These things all looked new to Harumi. She thought she had burned and buried these things long ago.  
"Where did you get these Hikari? I thought....," She looked up then to look Hikari directly in the eyes."I thought I got rid of these things long ago. I know for a fact I did."  
All that Hikari did was give a cocky smile. She looked triumphant. Almost proud of something she did.  
"I made the dress two years ago right after Shishio visited. I made the sashes like the ones you use to have. They're made with silk, and the finest strings of metal. It took a while but I finished them. The plates were custome made by an old armor maker. He had started making jewelry after the revolution, so it was easy for him to put on the tiny hinges and make them look like bracelets. You will need these things now Harumi, and I think it's high time that you use your given name."  
\Kuro Nyoko Endo.....The black gem of Endo./  
The name seemed to scream in Harumi's head. Her father had foolishly named her that after she was born. Luckily most people couldn't remember the name and just called her Harumi after her grandmother. The name ment so much, yet so little at the same time. It represented a period of time where that's all she went by to make people more intimidated, and then it represented blood, and pride. Foolish pride. It had no meaning now except for a hanging if spoken.  
Harumi rised taking the things with her, and slowly walked to the door. She started at the scythe and chain for a moment then hesitantly picked it up, and carried it with her. The clicking of her wooden sandals could be heard through out the small home.  
\Shishio.....Kenshin.....Kamatari....All names of men from the revolution....A revolution that seemed to never end. What would Tomoe say is she knew this was happening? She would probably look at me with those oddly cold eyes then look away like nothing had been said. She had been a sister to me during the revolution, and a friend to Kenshin as well./  
Hikari stood for a moment in the doorway watching her young ward leave. She looked so sad for the girl, but happy at the same time. It's almost as if she belives this is for the greater good. Why would meeting a man who wants to take over the country be something to be happy about?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ o.0.....Hmmm...not very interesting. This chapter was mostly about one of the main characters past. You kind of need to know all of this information and a lot more to understand what happens later on. ^^; I promise that the next chapter will be a lot more interesting. It's going to be the meeting with Shishio, and then it should explain Kamatari's relationship with Harumi. I think I might talk about her relationship with Kenshin and Tomoe as well. There might be a small battle scene in the next chapter. As of yet I only have a small idea on things.  
  
~Tourniquete 


End file.
